The Wildlife Book (1967)
The Wildlife Book is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "The Jungle Book" is created by CoolZDane. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Mowgli *Tom and Jerry as Bagheera *Alex and Marty (Madagascar) as Baloo *Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain Bears) as Kaa *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Shere Khan *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as King Louie *Buck, Manny, Sid and Diego (Ice Age) as the Vultures *Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Shanti *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Colonel Hathi *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Hathi Junior *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Winifred *Various Dog as the Elephants *Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) as the Slob Elephant *Cooler (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as the Elephant Whispering to Winifred (aka Elephant with "Dusty Muzzle") *Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as the Elephant with Black Eye *Dodger (Oliver and Company) as the Elephant with "Silly Grin" *Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as the Elephant with fly *Colonel (101 Dalmatians; 1961) as the Elephant with hair *Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) as the Elephant with smashed nose after a crash *Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Buglar the Elephant *Grace (Home on the Range) as the Deer *Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia; 1940) as Flunkey Monkey *The "Dance of the Hours" Alligators (Fantasia) and the Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) as the Bandar-Log Monkeys *Mayor Honeypot (The Berenstain Bears) as Akela *Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Rama (Father Wolf) *Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Raksha (Mother Wolf) *The Bears (The Berenstain Bears) as the Wolves *Brother Bear, Sister Bear and Cousin Fred (The Berenstain Bears) as the Wolf Cubs *Roshan (Ice Age) as Baby Mowgli Scenes: #The Wildlife Book Part 1-Main Titles ("Overture") #The Wildlife Book Part 2-Tom and Jerry Discovers Roshan (Baby Louie)/Louie's Wildlife Life #The Wildlife Book Part 3-Louie, Tom and Jerry Encounter Weasel McGreed #The Wildlife Book Part 4-Tramp's March #The Wildlife Book Part 5-Tom, Jerry and Louie's Argument #The Wildlife Book Part 6-Louie Meets Alex and Marty/("The Bare Necessities") #The Wildlife Book Part 7-Louie Meets King Louis/("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Wildlife Book Part 8-Tom and Jerry, Alex and Marty's Moonlight Talk #The Wildlife Book Part 9-Louie Runs Away #The Wildlife Book Part 10-Tai Lung Arrives/("Tramp's March-Reprise") #The Wildlife Book Part 11-Louie and Weasel McGreed's Second Encounter/("Trust in Me") #The Wildlife Book Part 12-Weasel McGreed and Tai Lung's Conversation #The Wildlife Book Part 13-Louie's Friends/("That's What Friends are For") #The Wildlife Book Part 14-Louie vs Tai Lung #The Wildlife Book Part 15-The Grand Finale ("My Own Home")/"The Bear Necessities-Reprise" #The Wildlife Book Part 16-End Credits Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Merry Madagascar *Madly Madagascar *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda *The Princess and the Frog *Ice Age 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2: Scamp's Adventure *Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Fox and the Hound *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go to Heaven *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Home on the Range *Fantasia Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof